


Home

by kitncat



Series: Home Series [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Determination, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Songfic, Travelin Soldier by The Dixie Chicks, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitncat/pseuds/kitncat
Summary: Ahsoka was just a naive girl when Anakin met her as a Padawan, completely unprepared for the war.  Now though, not so much.  War has a way of killing naivety.  And needless to say, with Anakin constantly being moved around and Ahsoka not always accompanying him - it's tough.  But they'll make it through, if she has to hunt him down herself because the Jedi Order is wrong and he is not dead.





	Home

_~~~~~_

_Two days past eighteen_  
_He was waiting for the bus in his army green_  
_Sat down in a booth in a cafe there_  
_Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_

_~~~~~_

Ahsoka slid into the booth next to Anakin, blinking at him with kind blue eyes and a smile that the war hadn't tainted yet.  It almost hurt the Jedi Knight to look at her.  To think that the Jedi Order was expecting people her age to fight and die in this war.

"What is it Anakin?" She asked with gleaming blue eyes.  She was so naive.  It was another thing that hurt.  To know that the spirit within her would soon be broken and tainted by the death and destruction war brought.  He hated thinking of the day her eyes wouldn't glow like that and the smile wouldn't be quite so young and everything she was.

He sighed and the light in her eyes dimmed.

_~~~~~_

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile_  
_And he said, "Would you mind sittin' down for a while_  
_And talking to me?_  
_I'm feeling a little low."_  
_She said, "I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go."_

_~~~~~_

Ahsoka smiled, reaching over the table to take his hands in hers.

"Would you mind if we just went somewhere and talked?" He asked, glancing around at the busy cafe.

She smiled with a warmth that was unusual in the Order, "Sure.  Come on." She stood up, "Let's go!"

It wasn't long later they had found a surprisingly secluded spot.  It was nothing too terribly special but it was just right for them.  "How'd you know about this place Snips?" Anakin asked, laying back.

"Found it when I was exploring, I forgot what I was supposed to be doing." She said, laying down beside him - a bit closer than was probably safe considering they were Jedi.

_~~~~~_

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_  
_He said "I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care_  
_I got no one to send a letter to_  
_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"_

_~~~~~_

Anakin sighed, "I've got to go away Ahsoka.  They're re-stationing me off of Coruscant in the thick of a battle zone.  You aren't coming with me." He said softly.

She popped up, looking at him with wide blue eyes as she propped herself up on her arm.  "What do you mean I'm not going with you?"

He sighed, heavier this time, "The Council isn't letting you come with me.  They say you don't have enough experience."

She frowned, "But-" She didn't finish as he took her hand.

"I'll contact you everyday Ahsoka, I promise.  Every night I'll make sure to check in with you.  I'll come back." He promised.

She nodded despite the tears that welled in her eyes.  "Okay." She whispered.

_~~~~~_

_I cried_  
_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_  
_Too young for him they told her_  
_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_  
_Our love will never end_  
_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_  
_Never more to be alone when the letter said_  
_A soldier's coming home_

_~~~~~_

She didn't cry, at least not until his ship had departed.  After that she found a quiet place to cry.  She hated being separated from him.

Of course, as time grew on she got scolded for having such a strong 'attachment' to her Master, forbidden as it was to the Jedi.

But, despite how alone she felt everyday Anakin was gone, she had never felt more alone than when Anakin contacted her one night with news.

"Good news Snips."

"Really?" She perked up.

He smiled, "Yeah.  They're moving me somewhere.  I think I might be coming back."

She beamed happily.

_~~~~~_

_So the letters came from an army camp_  
_In California then Vietnam_  
_And he told her of his heart_  
_It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of_  
_He said, "When it's getting kinda rough over here,_  
_I think of that day sittin' down at the pier._  
_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile._  
_Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile."_

_~~~~~_

She had never felt more devastated then when he called her the next night.

"I was wrong Ahoska.  They're transferring me farther away.  I don't want you to worry though, okay?  I think of you everyday, I fight for  _you_ Ahsoka.  I-I love you Snips.  Don't worry, but I won't be able to contact you for a while."

_~~~~~_

_I cried_  
_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_  
_Too young for him they told her_  
_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_  
_Our love will never end_  
_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_  
_Never more to be alone when the letter said_  
_A soldier's coming home_

_~~~~~_

As soon as he had shut off the contact she dissolved into tears.  Of course, her retracting from everyone caught attention and more scolding words from the Masters but she didn't care.  She loved him, she loved him, she loved him.

Eventually she heard rumor that he was coming home, this time it seemed real as it was coming from Master Mace Windu and Obi Wan Kenobi.

_~~~~~_

_One Friday night at a football game_  
_The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang_  
_A man said, "Folks would you bow your heads_  
_For a list of local Vietnam dead."_  
_Crying all alone under the stands_  
_Was a piccolo player in the marching band_  
_And one name read but nobody really cared_  
_But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

_~~~~~_

Then Obi Wan called her to his private quarters.  When she arrived her stomach sank and she already knew something bad had happened.

Obi Wan got her to sit and she stared at him.  "What happened?" She asked, voice quivering.

Obi Wan deflated, "Anakin's fleet was ambushed on their way back to Coruscant.  The ship he was on was destroyed and we don't think any life pods got off of it.  He's not coming back Ahsoka."

He just said it, sad but almost like he could shrug it off.

She shook her head, "No.  He can't be dead." She said even as tears streamed down her face.

_~~~~~_

_I cried_  
_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_  
_Too young for him they told her_  
_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_  
_Our love will never end_  
_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_  
_Never more to be alone when the letter said_  
_A soldier's coming home_

_~~~~~_

She sobbed and Obi Wan wrapped his arms around her.  "This is why we don't allow-"

She flew to her feet, rounding on him, "You don't care that he's gone!  I'm going to find him!"

And even as tears streamed down her cheeks and her heart ached, she stormed from the room and was gone.

By morning there was no trace of her, she had simply vanished.

_~~~~~_

_I cried_  
_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_  
_Too young for him they told her_  
_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_  
_Our love will never end_  
_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_  
_Never more to be alone when the letter said_  
_A soldier's coming home_

_~~~~~_

She stared down at him.  It had taken her nearly two months but she'd found him.

She threw her arms around him as tears streamed down her cheeks and she kissed him profusely.

Before they returned to the Order, they held a secret marriage ceremony, more than willing to pledge themselves to each other.

After they returned to the Order they were different, they ended the war together - revealing Palpatine and defeating him together - before revealing their relationship.

Everyone was shocked and outraged but they surprisingly were not banned from the Order and a great change came to the Jedi.  The ban on relationships and attachments was lifted and a new generation began to be trained.

For Anakin and Ahsoka though, they were ready to settle down.  Moving off of Coruscant and, after much debate, a Shili-meet-Naboo planet, they built a home and were ready to build a family.  Of course, they kept ties with their friends such as Rex, Cody, and Obi Wan but they were more than content to live beyond the reaches of the Jedi Order.

**Author's Note:**

> Readers, I want to point out to those who don't know this song it was a tribute to soldiers in the Vietnam War. So for all those soldiers who died serving the US and all the soldiers who fought, thank you so much for your service!


End file.
